marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Infinity-Steine
Die 'Infinity-Steine '(engl. Infinity Stones, Infinity Gems) sind die mächtigste Kraft im Universum. Wer sie zusammen im Infinity Gauntlet besitzt und kontrollieren kann, erhält unendliche Macht über das ganze Universum und alle seine Lebewesen. Die Namen *Raumstein (verborgen im Tesseract) *Seelenstein (verborgen auf Vormir) *Realitätsstein (verflüssigt zum Äther) *Zeitstein (verborgen im Auge von Agamotto, nennt sich Necklace) *Machtstein (verborgen im Orb) *Gedankenstein (war verborgen im Zepter, mittlerweile auf Visions Stirn) Geschichte Vor dem Universum gab es sechs Singularitäten. Nach der Entstehung des Universums manifestierten sich diese Singularitäten in sechs mächtigen Steinen, die sogenannten Infinity Steine, die jeweils für verschiedene Aspekte des Universums stehen. Thor In Odins Schatzkammer sieht man den rechten Infinity Gauntlet, dieser wird jedoch in Thor Tag der Entscheidung von Hela als Plagiat deklariert. Außerdem erfährt man, dass vor hunderten Jahren Odin und seine Truppen einen Kampf in Norwegen durchführten, dort, wo später der Tesserakt versteckt wurde. Captain America: The First Avenger Johannes Schmidt, alias Red Skull, will mithilfe des Tesserakts den 2. Weltkrieg gewinnen indem er mit dem Stein hochentwickelte Waffen fabrizierte. Der Tesserakt fällt beim Kampf mit Captain America jedoch ins tote Meer, kurz nachdem Johann Schmidt durch den Tesserakt teleportiert wurde. Später wird der Tesserakt von Howard Stark aus dem Meer geangelt. Marvel's The Avengers Während S.H.I.E.L.D.s Forschungen am Tesserakt wird ein Loch geöffnet, durch welches Loki die Erde vernichten will. Dieser will den Tesserakt für Thanos beschaffen, damit er für ihn im Tausch seine Alienarmee, die Chitauri, anführen darf. Doch die Avengers stoppen ihn und Thor sichert den Tesserakt in Asgard, wo er neben diversen weiteren Objekten in Asgards Schatzkammer verwahrt wird. Thor: The Dark Kingdom Mithilfe des Äthers will Malekith das Universum in tiefste Dunkelheit werfen, jedoch wird er von Thor aufgehalten. In einer Post Credits Scene sieht man, wie Sif und Volstagg den Äther dem Collector zur Aufbewahrung übergeben. Dabei fällt das erste Mal der Name "Infinity-Stein". The Return of the First Avenger In einer Post Credit Scene sieht man, dass Baron von Strucker im Besitz von Lokis Zepter ist. Guardians of the Galaxy Thanos und Ronan hetzen ihre Lakaien auf den Orb. Jedoch kommen ihnen die Guardians of the Galaxy zuvor. Sie bringen den Orb zum Collector, der ihnen die Geschichte der Infinity-Steine und von ihrer unvorstellbaren Macht erzählt. Später fällt der Orb in Ronans Hände. Nach einem Kampf über Xandar übergeben die Guardians den Orb dem Nova Corp, die ihn gesichert aufbewahren. Avengers: Age of Ultron Durch einen Angriff auf Baron von Struckers Hauptquartier erhalten die Avengers Lokis Zepter zurück. Sämtliche Kräfte von Vision funktionieren nur durch den Gedankenstein, welcher mit seinem Vibraniumkörper in Verbindung steht. Am Ende von Avengers 2 sieht man, wie die Infinity-Steine in den Handschuh passen sollen. Der Äther muss in eine feste Form manifestiert werden, um ihn am Infinity Gauntlet zu montieren, weshalb dieser Stein am schwierigsten zu kontrollieren ist. Der Orb befindet sich schon in der manifestierten Form. Man sieht diese Verwandlungen in einer Vision von Thor, der den Avengers darauf hin von den Infinity-Steinen erzählt. Doctor Strange Der Zeitstein wurde vom ältesten Magier Agamotto im Auge von Agamotto verborgen. Jahrhunderte später wird es von den Müttern und ihren Anhängern im Pascha verwahrt, bis Dr. Strange es an sich nimmt. Er wird für den Missbrauch verwiesen, doch mit dem Auge von Agamotto gelingt es ihm die Welt vor Dormammu zu retten. Anschließend wird es wieder sicher in Kamar-Taj verwahrt. Thor: Tag der Entscheidung Der Tesserakt befindet sich in der Schatzkammer von Asgard. Hela, die Göttin des Todes, sieht ihn und kommentiert, er könne nützlich sein. Später nimmt Loki ihn mit auf das Schiff, um mit den Asen Asgard zu verlassen In der Post-credit-Szene von Guardians of the Galaxy 2 kann man die Hohepriesterin der Selvin sehen, wie sie ihre Rache an den Guardians of the Galaxy plant, und sieht dort einen goldenen Kokon. Währenddessen erwähnt sie den Namen Adam Warlock. Avengers: Infinity War Eigenschaften und Besitzer Trivia *In Guardians of The Galaxy erfährt man, dass der verrückte Titan Thanos, der bereits in der Post Credit Scene in Avengers auftrat, hinter den sechs Infinity-Steinen her ist. Wer alle sechs in den Infinity Gauntlet einsetzt, erhält quasi gottgleiche Fähigkeiten und hat die Macht, das Universum nach seinen Vorstellungen zu gestalten. *In Guardians of The Galaxy erfährt man das der Orb von den Celestials gottgleichen wesen genutzt wurde um über Planeten zu richten. Bilder Tesserakt2.png Tesserakt3.jpg Äther.png Äther mit Collector.jpg Tesserakt.png Äther2.png Orb.png Zepter.png Infinity-AOU.png vision-mindstone.jpg Heimdall mit dem Soul Gem.jpg Erstes Doctor Strange Pressebild.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NOM0910 comp v037.1043.jpg|Geöffneter Orb mit Power Stone DS Featurette - Magical Objects 3.png Benedict-cumberbatch-doctor-strange-movie.jpg Kaecilius x Strange.png Aether Tesseract Groot.png CollectorInfinityStones.png Thanos in Avengers Age of Ultron.jpg|Alle Infinity-Steine im Infinity Gauntlet Kategorie:Gegenstand Kategorie:Marvel's The Avengers Kategorie:Thor: The Dark Kingdom Kategorie:Guardians of the Galaxy Kategorie:Marvel's The Avengers 2: Age of Ultron Kategorie:Thor Kategorie:Captain America: The First Avenger Kategorie:Avengers: Infinity War, Part 1 Kategorie:Avengers: Infinity War, Part 2 Kategorie:Thor: Ragnarök Kategorie:Doctor Strange